Firstbourne (transcript)
Recaps/Title Card The Overlord: Previously on Masters of Friendship... (Twilight Sparkle re-opens the School of Friendship.) Twilight Sparkle: School is back in session! (Jay and Lloyd arrive at the tea shop.) Mystake: A new darkness has arisen. (The Sons of the Overlord infiltrate Ninjago.) Lloyd: The Sons of the Overlord. Mystake: They will have the power to bring back the Overlord. (Rainbow Dash and the "Gold Horseshoe Gals" ride at the Wild Blue Yonder.) Granny Smith: Sugar, you probably want to hold on 'bout now. (The camera snaps a picture of Rainbow Dash and the "Gold Horseshoe Gals". The scene shifts to Twilight Sparkle, Terramar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders travel to Seaquestria. Scootaloo sings a part of Your Heart is in Two Places.) :Scootaloo ::Forget the rest, the sea's the best (The Ninja are shocked that the baby is Wu.) Jay: That's Master Wu. (?????) Princess Celestia: None of you will have to call me "Princess" anymore. (Yona cannot swim as she was in trouble in water.) Yona: Help! Yak not swim! (Harumi uses the Oni Mask of Hatred on Lloyd.) Lloyd: Don't Rumi. This isn't you. (The arm of the Overlord breaks through the altar.) Harumi: Now free me! (The Overlord frees Harumi and the Sons of the Overlord.) The Overlord: I will raze your city back into the dust from which it came. Cozy Glow: I... failed! (She starts to cry.) Apple Bloom: But how could Cozy Glow fail her friendship test? (The Tree of Harmony grabs the Mean Six and turn into logs.) Mean Twilight Sparkle: Imbeciles! You ruined everythiiiiiiiing! Queen Chrysalis: Just wait, Starlight. I will have my revenge! (Harumi forces Lloyd to see his friends die.) Harumi: This is the end, Lloyd. Watch to see how you lose it all. (The Alicorn Princesses came to help the Ninja.) Jay: What? You can't! Equestria needs its princesses! Kai: What's happening? (The Ninja and the princesses are teleported somewhere, while the Overlord finally rules the two worlds.) The Overlord: Ninjago and Equestria are mine. (The Ninja, Wu and the Princesses are in the strange realm, with dragons.) Jay: Where are we? Kai: The Realm of Oni and Dragons. :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Alicorn princesses are running and flying from the Dragon Hunters) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (Scene shifts to Ninjago City ruled by Emperor Overlord) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot in two realms. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Alicorn princesses look at two photos in different realms) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) The Overlord: Episode 128: Firstbourne TBA (With the original four Ninja and the Alicorn Princesses gone, the Sons of the Overlord took over both Ninjago and Equestria. At the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer takes over Twilight Sparkle for the Spell-venger Hunt.) Starlight Glimmer: Who can tell me what these are? Sandbar: Whoa... Gallus: Me likely... Yona: Shiny! Smolder: Treasure? Ocellus: Nope! They're all legendary magical artifacts! beat Ocellus: Heh-heh. I've read ahead in Equestrian Cultures and Camaraderie: Volume Seven. Starlight Glimmer: You're right, Ocellus. This is the Amulet of Aurora, the Talisman of Mirage, the Helm of Yksler, the Crown of Grover, Knuckerbocker's Shell, and Clover the Clever's Cloak. Spike: And the gems are real! Eh, not that I... tasted them. Starlight Glimmer: Princess Celestia gifted these to our school, since they each represent one of the cultures our students come from. And we'll learn all about them in a Spell-venger Hunt! Except, they are gone... beat Smolder: to Sandbar Is that a pony thing? Sandbar: Eh. Starlight Glimmer: It's a magical scavenger hunt. Each of you will work in pairs to try to find where in the school these artifacts are hidden. Spike: The team that finds the most wins a private tour of the Canterlot Archives with Princess Celestia. Starlight Glimmer: But Spike, Celestia isn’t here, remember? Spike: Sorry, um, we will cancel that. Silverstream: squeal Learning and fun?! Does it get any better than that?! Gallus: You've been underwater a long time, haven't you? Starlight Glimmer: Gallus and Silverstream, sounds like you're our first pair! Students: gasp Starlight Glimmer: What? They'll make a great team. mark glowing Yona: Um, why pony glowing? open Sunburst: Wait. Your friends were called on this friendship quest, too? Fluttershy: It must be a really important one. Rarity: And terribly far away. Rainbow Dash: Just getting there will take days! Applejack: Do y'all know what this means? There won't be any teachers left to run the school! Mane Six except Applejack: gasp TBA (In Ninjago City, Ultra Violet is hosting Ultra Hunt) Ultra Violet: (On TV) Welcome back to Ultra Hunt! The place where hunting traitors couldn't be more fun. (Laughs.) The game show where you, the viewer, can win cash and rewards, or even the Grand Prize if you help us catch the Green Ninja. Woman: (On TV) I won! I made the call! I did that! Ultra Violet: (On TV) Today's fugitive is the Police Commissioner! (Chopper Maroon goes up to a figure wearing green.) Chopper Maroon: Hey, haven't you heard? The color green has been outlawed. Emperor Overlord's orders. (He rips his cloak off, revealing Dareth.) Dareth: Fine. You found the Brown Ninja. But I may not go quietly. Ugh! Chopper Maroon: (He digs through Dareth's bag and brings out a Puffy Potsticker.) Brown Ninja? Is he even on the list? Mohawk: No list I know. Is his power hoarding food? Dareth: I will have you know (he takes the Puffy Potsticker) my intense training requires a high calorie intake. And for the record, your insensitivity to this matter is downright cruel. Chopper Maroon: (Laughs.) He's just a wannabe. Cut him loose. Mohawk: Thanks for the breakfast. Dareth: The Resistance will make you pay! Chopper Maroon: What resistance? (They leave with his food. Dareth goes to a secret location.) Dareth: It's freezing. Misako: So they'll never bother to look here. Did you get food? Dareth: Yeah, they took everything. Except...(He pulls out the now-stale Puffy Potsticker.) Ah-ha! Mr. Chen's Puffy Potsticker. I was gonna save it for later, but it's yours. Eat up, Lloyd. You lost your Elemental Power, but not your appetite. Lloyd: Uh, uh...they're just as hungry as I am. Misako: No, son. You need your strength. Nya: And we're here to protect you, remember? We insist. Lloyd: (He reluctantly eats it.) Hmm. Puffy. Nya: Break's over. Let's go again. (Nya fought Lloyd while everyone else watches.) Dareth: How goes the training for the leader of our resistance? P.I.X.A.L.: Truthfully, not so well. Lloyd says he doubts he can lead us without what makes him powerful. Dareth: But Nya still has her power. Doesn't he believe it'll come back? Misako: He wasn't talking about his power. He was talking about his friends. Dareth: Ah, man. I miss those Ninja too. It's only been a week since Emperor Overlord's taken over, and now everything's upside down. If it means anything, I'll protect the little green guy with my life if it comes to that. Misako: We all would. Dareth: Sweet move, Lloyd! (Nya kicks Lloyd.) P.I.X.A.L.: Perhaps we should reach out to the other Elemental Masters. Dareth: I mean, seriously, what have they done for Ninjago lately? Misako: It has been a while since we saw Skylor. But can we trust them? (Music plays on the television.) Lloyd: Huh? Turn it up. (The Police Commissioner, arrested by the Sons of the Overlord, gets inside the police car.) Ultra Violet: (On TV) Oh-ho-ho! Looks like another one bites the dust. Who will be next? Ultra Hunt! Nya: Turn it off. (Sighs.) Ninja never quit. Again. (They fight again.) (Harumi and Mr. E ride an elevator to the top of Borg Tower.) Harumi: Emperor Overlord. The city-wide sweeps have proven unsuccessful. The Overlord: I don't understand. I have all the power, and he has nothing. Harumi: We believe there could be some dissenters harboring him. The Overlord: Then we should squeeze the city until the traitors scurry out for us to crush him. Harumi: Ninjago City and Equestria have fallen. Their fear controls them. Any more could make them desperate. Desperate people take desperate actions. May I suggest something more surgical? (She looks to Mr. E.) He won't rest until he finds him, because he doesn't need rest. He's built to be a cut above the rest. The Overlord: Find Lloyd Garmadon. ( TBA (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Kai manages to find foil under the Bounty's debris.) Kai: Foil. I found foil! Ah! Yes! We have foil! Zane: (Zane grunts as he sets up a radio.) Okay. Let's see if it works. Cole: Say we're lucky enough to reach someone in Ninjago or Equestria. After everything that's happened, is there even a home to go back to? Princess Cadance: One way to find out. Here goes nothing. ( Princess Luna: And that sounds like nothing. Twilight Sparkle: Unh! We're never getting home! Jay: So it doesn't work. I'm telling you guys, I've been feeling so much better now that I've accepted our situation. This is our new home. Princess Celestia: You don't sound like yourself, Jay. Jay: I'm just saying you don't have to freak out about it. Heh. It could be worse. Kai: Worse? Worse!? A strange tea lady just marooned us in the Realm of Oni and Dragon. A realm, mind you, we know nothing about, with no hope of getting home, and no clue as to what else is out there! Jay: Uh, Oni and Dragons, duh? Cole: Sure, Jay. We've all seen Dragons. But aren't you the least bit concerned about coming across an Oni? I mean, we hardly know anything about them. Zane: Except that they like to destroy, and Master Wu, Celestia, and Luna are part one. Wu: I'm hungry. Princess Celestia: Sorry, Little Wu, but I thought we told you. We're rationing our food. Princess Luna: Hmm. Perhaps there is some useful guidance you could impart on us in this difficult time, sis. Cole: Master Wu? Wu: I'm hungry. Jay: (Laughs.) Ah, man. Twilight Sparkle: You not freaking out is freaking me out! Jay: Twilight, baby, it's much easier coping with life's problems when you let go of hope. Whoo-hoo! Hey, turn up that music. That's my butter and jam. Yeah-ha! Cole: Yeah-ah! He's totally lost it. Jay: Nope. I've totally found it. Wu: Still hungry. Kai: We all are. Zane: Be patient. He's a growing boy. At his excelled growth rate, we'll have our old Master soon enough. Kai: We're low on food, Master. How about you go out and find some? Wu: I don't wanna. Princess Celestia: Now, Little Wu, don't put off till tomorrow what can be done today. Jay: Pfft, ha. That's rich. Now we're giving him lessons he taught us. Haha. Wu: Will you...will you come with me? Princess Celestia: (She nods.) Okay, Cadance, Twilight and my sister will fix the radio. We'll go see what food we can scrounge up. Come on, Little Wu. Wu: Why do you call me that? Princess Celestia: Uh...Habit, I guess. Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, follow me. Princess Cadance: Quit messing with my tunes, man. (Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Celestia and Wu trekked the realm, still not finding food.) Wu: It feels like we've been walking forever. Cole: Yeah, well, Ninja and Alicorns never quit. Wu: I'm not a Ninja. And also, I don't have a unicorn horn and pegasus wings. Still, I'm not an Alicorn. Jay: Ah, ha. One day, you will be. (They hear a Dragon and see food.) It's okay. I used to be scared of them too. But Dragons are our friends. (He comes out of hiding and approaches it.) Princess Celestia: Hi, little fella! Whatcha eating? Mmm, looks delicious. (They Dragon gets into a stance.) Oh, oh, oh. It's okay, we just wanna share. (Stormbringer approaches and chases them.) Wu: It's a Lightning Dragon! Kai: I can see that! Wu: You said they were our friends! Zane: We were wrong! They're mean! Keep running! They're a lot bigger than I remember too. Cole: Run! We'll take cover. Uh, uh, in there! (They run in a cave and Cole blocks the entrance.) That was a learning experience. Wu: What is this? (He looks at paintings on the walls.) Zane: Huh. It looks like we're not the only ones in this realm. Princess Celestia: I think we need to warn the others. (Twilight holds up a torch as Luna fixes the radio.) Twilight Sparkle: No sign of any of the Ninja. Neither Princess Celestia nor Wu for that matter. So, whatcha doing, Cadance? Princess Cadance: Twilight, I actually invented my new video game console. I built it myself, let’s have some fun! (She plays her "game" on a piece of wood, using her magic.) Ugh. Eh. Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Is it working? Princess Luna: It's working! Twilight Sparkle: Really? Cadance, do you believe it? Princess Cadance: Ain't no video game console with unlimited plays. Twilight Sparkle: You hear that? Man: (On radio) In place— Princess Cadance: Is it a message? Man: (On radio)—On my count. Princess Cadance: From Ninjago? Or is it, Equestria? Man: (On radio) Have mark? Waylay. Princess Luna: It doesn't sound like it's coming from Ninjago or Equestria. It's possible we've intercepted a transmission originating from this island. Princess Cadance: Who do you think it is? Oni? Man: (On radio) Mark too. Waylay. Waylay now. Twilight Sparkle: Who's Mark? And what's a waylay? Princess Luna: A mark is another way of saying "target." And a waylay is an ambush. Twilight Sparkle: Ambush? They're talking about us. We gotta get out of here! Princess Cadance: Where? Twilight Sparkle: Anywhere. Run! Princess Cadance: I second that! Twilight Sparkle: Where are they? Princess Luna: I don't have a visual, and maybe my magic is useless when defeating these foes! Mayday Mayday! (She gets captured.) Princess Cadance: Luna! (A chain grabs her.) Twilight! I can't... stop it! Aah! Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! (She also gets grabbed.) gasps No no no no no! Noooooo! TBA (Back at the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer waves goodbye to the Mane 5, with Discord) Starlight Glimmer: Come back soon! Please! Discord: nose Starlight Glimmer: Huh? Discord: mock tears I hate goodbyes, don't you? I just go to pieces. pop! Starlight Glimmer: Discord! What a... heh... nice surprise! This is your first time at our new school, isn't it? Discord 1: Oh, was I not invited to the grand opening? :Discord 2: Friends and Family Day? :Discord 3: Baccalaureate? :All three Discords: I hadn't noticed. :flash :Starlight Glimmer: Well, at least you're here now. Um, why are you here now? :Discord: To fill in for Twilight, of course, as head-draconequus. I seem to recall a whole song about how this school is where you make your own rules. Now, who better at that than me? :Spike: Then you also must've heard Starlight is in charge now. :Discord: Really? I thought there must be some mistake. :flick :Starlight Glimmer: Nope. Twilight picked me for the job. And she left pretty detailed instructions for me to follow. :Discord: Well, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind a few tiny suggestions. fingers :flash :Discord: writing "Item one – Gravity is optional." :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: Whoa-oa! :Discord: "Item two – The school's new mascot is an ambidextrous marmoset." :mascot squeaks :Discord: "Item three—" :Starlight Glimmer: Not gonna happen. I promised Twilight I'd handle this her way. So thanks, but no thanks. :Discord: Reeeeeeally? Well, we'll see if you change your mind. fingers :flash :splash :Spike: Uh-oh. When we play Ogres & Oubliettes and he puts that many E's in "really", the things don't usually end well. :Starlight Glimmer: Don't worry, Spike. Discord and I are old "save Equestria" buddies. He'll be fine. Now, what's next on Twilight's list? :opens :Spike: Okay. I hid the artifacts for the Spell-venger Hunt and ordered school supplies for the week. All you have to worry about is teaching class. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Thanks, Spike. Maybe we will get through this okay. :open :call :Thunder :clicking :Discord: Come in, come in. You'll let the twittermites out. munches :Spike: Twittermites? :swarming :Spike: Ow! :splash :Starlight Glimmer: Discord! What are you doing?! :Spike: for air :Discord: Nopony was at your desk. Imagine what Twilight would say. Twilight Oh, how could you, Starlight?! You've broken my trust and failed me completely! voice Oh, don't worry. I'll cover for you. By the way, I hope you like Limburger cheese. I got a month's supply for the teacher's lounge. fingers :flash :opening :Spike: screams :squish! :Spike: gags :Starlight Glimmer: gags We'll take it from here, Discord. Go relax. Have a cup of tea. At home. :stops :Discord: Oh! Some thanks for all my help. And after I hired all those substitute teachers for you. :splat :Spike: Actually, that does sound kinda helpful. And it was next on our to-do list. :Starlight Glimmer: Which teachers did you hire? :stomp :Iron Will: They call it "making friends", because you have to make creatures be your friends! Show me what you've got, yak! :Yona: throat, quietly Be my friend. :Iron Will: If you're quiet, I don't buy it! :Yona: louder Be my friend! :Iron Will: I've heard pudding that's more convincing! :Yona: even louder Be! My! Friend! :zip! :Starlight Glimmer: quietly That's not how Twilight teaches friendship. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Some field trip! Where's my iced tea?! gulps, spits This is too cold! gulps, spits Now it's too hot! :pours :Cranky Doodle Donkey: gulps, spits Now it's too tea-flavored! :clatter :Cranky Doodle Donkey: You call yourselves friends?! :Spike: That is definitely not how Twilight teaches friendship. :Discord: sips :Starlight Glimmer: You hired a tree as a teacher?! :Discord: Its schedule was free. :Spike: Uh, guys? That's not just any tree. :Smolder: sneezes :Students: scream :Spike: nose It's a dragon-sneeze tree. :Smolder: sneezes :Students: scream :Starlight Glimmer: W-W-W-Wait! Calm down, everycreature! It's gonna be okay! :Yona: yells BE MY FRIEEEEENNNND! :Discord: Mmmm, my, my, my. You do seem like you're in over your head. Won't Twilight be so disappointed with how you're ruining—I mean, running her school? :Students: screaming :Starlight Glimmer: Discord! :Discord: munching :Starlight Glimmer: This is all your fault! :Discord: Mine? I thought you were in charge here. But I'm happy to pitch in if you need me. :flash :Starlight Glimmer: What I need is for you to leave! :Discord: fingers :flash :Discord: Happy now? :Spike: Come on, Discord. You know that's not what she means. :Discord: Fine! From now on, I won't try to help. At! All! :Starlight Glimmer: groans Thanks, Spike. Let's just hope he stays gone. :Spike: I wouldn't count on it. I think Discord's trying to test you. :Starlight Glimmer: But why? I thought we were friends. :Spike: Well, it's kinda what he does. Even to ponies or dragons he cares about. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, well, I'm ready for him. I told Twilight I'd run her school right, and I'm gonna keep that promise. No matter what. :ambience :Starlight Glimmer: Good morning, students! I know there's been a little bit of adjustment since the professors left for their trip. But I've brought in new new teachers. And now everything should run smoothly. Now it's time for class. And don't forget, this afternoon is the Spell-venger Hunt! :Students: chattering :slams open :gasp sound :Discord: accent Yo! Greetings, fellow creatures! :flash :Discord: Is this seat taken? :Ocellus: nervously :poof :Trixie: Welcome, class! You may call me the Great and Powerful Professor Trrrrrri— :ringing :Discord: Shhh! Really, that's so inconsiderate! :ringing :ringing :Discord: Oh, I better take this. Hello? :Voice on bananaphone: sped-up gibberish :Discord: Oh, he did not! And what did you say? :Voice on bananaphone: sped-up gibberish :Discord: gasps You did not! :Trixie: Discord! Why are you here?! :Discord: Why, I'm a student of friendship, of course. Unless you don't think you're good enough to teach me. :Trixie: Of course I am! No fruit calls in my class! :peels :Discord: gulps :Trixie: Magic is the most important element of friendship. So, today I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, will put on a magic show! :Discord: fingers :squeals :major roaring :Students: scream :Discord: chuckles I'm learning so much. Aren't you? :Trixie: growls Discord! :close :ringing :beep :Trixie: Eh, hello? :Voice on bananaphone: sped-up gibberish :Trixie: Um, what exactly is a long-distance plan? :Yona: pants :Discord: Take a lap, team! :Sandbar: Uh, actually, we just finished Professor Spitfire's workout. :Discord: Sounds like somepony needs a little motivation. whistle :flash :Students: scream :growls :Silverstream: I've never run so fast in my life! Oh, this is great! :Sandbar: pants Hey, coach, we need a break. :Discord: Friendship is about honesty. So believe me when I say... we're not stopping! whistle :Sandbar: pants :growls :Yona: panting Yona... can't run... faster...! grunts :growls :zap! :whimpers :Starlight Glimmer: Discord, that's enough! Endangering students crosses the line! I don't know why you're trying to ruin this school, but it stops now! :flash :Discord: I wouldn't be so sure. :Starlight Glimmer: This is your last warning. :Spike: Hey-hey-hey! Take it easy, Starlight! Discord's your friend, remember? :Starlight Glimmer: Well, he's not acting like it! :Spike: huffs She's right, Discord. What's your problem? :Discord: My problem? How is the fact that Twilight decided to put an incompetent, power-hungry unicorn in charge of her school my problem?! :Starlight Glimmer: yells :zap! :crackles :Students: shudder :Starlight Glimmer: laughter Don't worry. I just banished him from school grounds forever. He's fine. :Spike: That probably made things worse. Why didn't you just talk to Discord? :Starlight Glimmer: Because he's right about one thing. I've been doing a terrible job as headmare. :Spike: No, you haven't. Discord is just bein'... Discord. :Starlight Glimmer: Maybe. But I wonder why me being in charge bothers him so much. :bell rings :Spike: We can figure that out after the Spell-venger Hunt. C'mon! :open :Starlight Glimmer: For this afternoon's Spell-venger Hunt, you'll need to use the artifacts' history to find where they're hidden in the castle. When you spot one, touch it with a magic shield to keep track of your score. :Spike: Twilight left the list of your hunt partners before she left. I'll pass out the shields. :Starlight Glimmer: Ready... set... Spell-venger Hunt! :strikes :Students: chattering :Spike: C'mon! We can use Twilight's observatory to watch the teams! :Students: continues :Smolder: I hope you know where you're going. :Ocellus: To the Helm of Yksler! :Smolder: Eh, works for me. :Ocellus: In our book, it says Yksler was an honorable yak warrior. Any enemies that saw him put down their weapons in peace. I think his artifact must be in one of these suits of armor. :Smolder: I'm guessing that one. :flash :Ocellus: Yes! One down, five to go! :slaps :Starlight Glimmer: Awww, Ocellus and Smolder found their first artifact! Wait. What's that? :Ocellus: Uh, I don't think that's part of the Spell-venger Hunt! :Ocellus and Smolder: scream :Ocellus: The school is haunted! :Smolder: And not cool! :Starlight Glimmer and Spike: gasp :Silverstream: We're totally gonna win this Spell-venger Hunt! :Gallus: Yeah, I doubt that. But at least I know where one of the artifacts is. Saw Spike hide it yesterday. :thud :Gallus: The Crown of Grover! Score! :shimmer! :Gallus: They say it's magic and King Grover used it to become the first ruler of Griffonstone. I know, pretty sweet, right? :Silverstream: You paid attention in class! :Gallus: What?! I-If you ever tell an— :slam! :Gallus: Whoa! :Silverstream: 3D painting! :King Grover Painting: screeches :Gallus and Silverstream: scream :Changeling Painting: hisses :screaming :Pony Painting: hisses :screaming :Discord's Ghost: laughing :Starlight Glimmer: Yup, that's definitely Discord. This is not good. :Spike: I thought you banished him from the school. :Starlight Glimmer: Only his body. Apparently, his ghost can come and go just fine. Let's go. We have to stop this. :clanking :Spike: How? No offense, but I don't think magic is the answer against Discord. :Starlight Glimmer: This time, I'm not using magic. :Yona: Hmm... What Yona look for? :Sandbar: The Shell of Knuckerbocker. It's like a seashell, but if you blow into it, you call a dragon! There's a sweet poem in our book about it. "Climb to the heights with dragon flight." gasps Like flight of stairs! :Yona: Yona take pony word for it. :squish :Yona: Huh? :Sandbar: grunts What's happening?! :Yona: Ugh! Yona not know! But Yona do know Yona not like Spell-venger Hunt! :Discord's Ghost: laughing Boo! Boo! Boo! :screaming :Ocellus: yelps Whoa! :Starlight Glimmer: Everycreature, stop! :Silverstream: B-B-B-But the school is haunted! :Starlight Glimmer: It's not haunted. It's Discord. :poof! :Discord's Ghost: Headmare Starlight! Look at me! Look! I won the Spell-venger Hunt! Well done, me! Now what's my prize? :Spike: Detention. :Discord's Ghost: Well, that's disappointing. :Starlight Glimmer: Discord, you can't keep messing up the school. :Discord's Ghost: On the contrary. I think I rather can. And will. :Starlight Glimmer: Then I have just one thing to say to you. :Discord's Ghost: Oh, do go on. :Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry. :Discord's Ghost: What? :zap! :Starlight Glimmer: I had to stop thinking like a headmare and start thinking like a guidance counselor to finally understand. You felt left out. :Discord: Uh... stuttering I don't know what you're getting at. :Starlight Glimmer: Nopony ever invited you to the school. And when you offered to help, I didn't listen. I was so worried about doing things Twilight's way, I didn't stop to think about being a good friend. I'd like to apologize for that. And offer you the job of vice headmare. :Spike: Huh? :Silverstream: Really?! :Gallus: What?! :Ocellus: Why?! :Yona: No! :Smolder: Him?! :Sandbar: Totally confused. :Discord: I accept! I mean, I-I-I suppose I can find some time in my busy schedule to help you out. But I will need my own office, expense account, parking space... :Spike: You're new to the world of education, aren't you? :Starlight Glimmer: Next time you want something, just ask for it, all right? :Discord: But then we'd miss out on all those delightful misadventures. :Spike: Hey! Watch the wings! :Starlight Glimmer: Now, Vice Headmare Discord, if you'll help me get this Spell-venger Hunt back in order. :Discord: fingers Everything is re-hidden. :rattling :Silverstream: screams :Discord: chuckles Well, with a few surprises. :open :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! I can't believe you tricked us into going on a friendship quest that wasn't real! :Discord: Oh, back so soon? :Rarity: A glamour spell on our cutie marks? :Rainbow Dash: A fake summons from the map? :Pinkie Pie: Hey, at least we got to go spelunking in that really creepy cave with all those eyeless worm creatures chasing us. :Yona: Oh, Yona so glad ponies back! :Applejack: Uh, y'all get the feelin' we missed somethin'? :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for taking care of the school, Starlight. :Starlight Glimmer: It was a challenge. Heh. But I think things turned out just the way you'd have handled them. :Spike: Discord Guess this means you're not vice headmare anymore. :Discord: Oh, poo! I just ordered business cards! (Lloyd fights P.I.X.A.L. and her Samurai Mech.) Nya: Embrace your power. Before you can use it, you must find it within. Lloyd: Come on. (P.I.X.A.L. restrains him with chains.) Nya: Fight it, Lloyd. Be stronger than what holds you back. Lloyd: Let me out. Nya: Fight it! Lloyd: I—I can't. I can't! Just let me out of these stupid chains, okay? (Nya unties him.) I can't. Nya: Or won't? You're not the only one who lost everything. I lost my friends. I lost my boyfriend. My brother. They'd want us to fight. Lloyd: What if—What if—What if my powers don't ever come back? P.I.X.A.L.: Then we fight on with what we have. Nya: And we build what we don't. We get stronger. Each and every day. But we need you to believe in yourself. Lloyd: I watched the Bounty get crushed to pieces. And the others... They all gave their powers to save my life. And I-I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch. Nya: There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of them. But as long as I have my power, and breath in my body, I'm going to protect you. And you are going to defeat the Overlord. Because what else is there for us to do? Give up? I don't give up. Lloyd: Then maybe you should lead the Resistance. Misako: We have to leave. Dareth: Like, pronto. Nya: What is it? Misako: The Overlord's forces are sweeping the entire block. Dareth: And we're not talking brooms and dustpans, but a full-on battalion. (They leave, and the Sons of the Overlord checks their hideout. Mr. E finds food and P.I.X.A.L.'s mech.) Killow: Ooh, they're close. Spread out and make a five-block perimeter. We'll box 'em in. (The Resistance tries to escape.) Nya: We have to go the other way. P.I.X.A.L.: They're coming this way too. Misako: We're blocked in. Lloyd: (He looks at the rooftops.) Do you think we can all make it to the top? Dareth: Uh. Gonna be honest with you. You might have to carry me. Nya: No time. (They hide instead.) Killow: Hold. Let's keep moving. Misako: That was close. Dareth: (Pants.) If I were a lemon, I'd be lemonade. Nya: Let's get out of here. Lloyd: The Bounty. This is where it was destroyed. Nya: We have to move on. We're all that's left. (Lloyd finds a portrait of himself with his friends and finds a tea leaf.) P.I.X.A.L.: Is that—It appears to be a tea leaf. Traveler's Tea. Lloyd: I only see one thruster. Do you see the other? Nya: No. (Gasps.) And there's only one sail. I see the anchor but no rudder. This is only half the ship. That means— Misako: The other half is somewhere else. Lloyd: They could still be...alive. (They cheer but are surrounded by Sons of the Overlord.) Dareth: Everyone get outta here. I'll hold them off. Nya: Dareth, there's too many! Dareth: I told you the Brown Ninja would give his life to protect you. I may be slow and out of shape, but I keep my word. Aah! (Karlof hits Mr. E before he could attack.) Karlof: Back in Metalonia, it is not polite to scare weak man. Nya: Karlof? Shade: Hello, gorgeous. Griffin: It's been a while—but it looks like—you—could use our help. Lloyd: The Elemental Masters. Skylor: Get in. Lloyd: Skylor. Nya: How did you know? Skylor: Let's just say we've had our ear to the ground. Lloyd: P.I.X.A.L., we need the mech. (Everyone else jumps onto the garbage truck.) Nya: You thought we were alone in this. We have friends. (Cole and Wu returns to their campsite but don't see anyone.) Cole: Guys? Hello? We've got dinner! Some weird vegetables or fruit, or something like that. Wu: Where's the flying ship? Cole: That's not a good sign. Wu: Tire tracks. They lead this way. Cole: Where are you going? Wu: To find our friends. (The others are being lead into a lair shackled and blindfolded by unknown captors.) Princess Cadance: Ooh, are we playing hide and seek? Twilight Sparkle: Get your mitts off me! Argh! (struggles against their captors, but they push her and the others to their knees) Princess Luna: Careful! (Their blindfolds are removed.) Iron Baron: Lost...are we? (Their captors start laughing) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)